Night Of Wishes
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: If you had one chance to wish for something on a shooting star what would it be?


Once every hundred years in the valley of peace something magical happens. On the night of the 100th year at exactly 12:00 at midnight the whole valleys sky is light up by shooting stars making their way across the sky. Lighting the sky like a thousand flares all going off at once. It's said that if your one of pure heart and if you have love in your heart that if you make a wish it can become true. But many think that it is just a superstition and don't even bother making a wish but two warriors will soon find out that miracles can happen.

As the night of the 100th year began to set its full moon and starry filled sky onto the valley of peace. The people in the valley began to light up hundreds of lanterns so they can see the shooting stars once they come shooting across the sky. While the villagers were doing that up in the jade palace Po was making his noodles for his friends.

"So guys are you excited about the shooting stars?" Po asked his friends as he began to chop up celery, onions, and carrots for the soup.

"Super excited Po, I can't wait to see them all fly across the sky." Viper said in an excited tone as she wished that it would be 12:00 already so she could see them.

"I guess I I'm too but I mean come on you see one shooting star you have seen them all," Mantis said in a careless tone shrugging his shoulders as he figured what's the point of watching them.

"Ah come on Mantis you can't say that," Monkey said as he looked over at Mantis with a glare surprised that even Mantis said such a thing.

"Sure I can I just did," Mantis said in a tone as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever Mantis, so I'm guessing you're not going to watch them," Crane said as he crossed his wings and looked over at the critter with a glare.

"I didn't say that after all I want to make a wish," Mantis said as he opened his eyes back up and grinned over at Crane letting a little chuckle out.

"Considering you Mantis I already know what you're going to wish for," Viper said as she looked over at Mantis with a grin causing the critter to be a little curious.

"Oh yeah and what's that my friend," Mantis said with a tone as he set his thingies on the table and leaned over to the snake waiting for an answer.

"Girls, girls, and more girls," Viper said as she looked Mantis in the eyes letting a smile out after she finished her sentence and sat back in her chair. Leaving Mantis a little surprised that she knew his wish.

"Whatever everyone knew that." Mantis said as he put his thingies behind his head and lay back in his chair looking away from his friends and began to stare at the ground.

"Well what about you Tigress you got anything you want to wish for?" Po asked the feline who was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed.

"I don't think so, it's just superstition guys," Tigress said in a firm voice causing to get weird looks from her friends who were a little surprised to hear her say that.

"You don't believe in it Tigress," Po asked as he stopped chopping up ingredients and laid back on the kitchen counter starring at the feline.

"Not really, no," Tigress said as she looked up at Po with seriousness and then back at her friends still in her same posture.

"Aw come on Tigress you seriously don't believe in it," Viper asked her friend with a shocked face.

"I just don't can we please leave it at that," Tigress said with a bit of anger in her voice from all the same questions she kept getting asked.

"Alright Tigress we will leave it at that," Po said as he continued to chop up some more ingredients and poured them into the noodle soup.

"Thank you Po," Tigress said with softness in her voice as she laid her arms on the table and began to move her fingers around making like a tapping sound.

Soon Po was finished making his noodle soup for his friends and passed a bowl to each one including him. The warriors then began to eat the panda's famous noodles as you could hear slurps and gurgles from the noodles and the soups broth being slurped.

"Hmmm that was good Po," Mantis said as he slurped the last of his noodles leaving his bowl completely empty.

"Thanks." Po said in a happy tone as he was always glad to hear his friends complement him on his noodles.

"Well now that we are done eating lets head down to the valley so we can watch the stars," Crane said as he put his bowl in the sink and walked back over to the table looking at his friends.

"Alright sounds good to me," Po said with a smile on his face as he picked up the remaining empty bowls and put them in the sink. As he and the others began to walk to the kitchen door only to see Tigress still sitting in her chair.

"Aren't you coming Tigress?" Po asked the feline who was just staring at the table with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Nah I think I will just stay here," Tigress said softly as she looked up at her friends with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure Tigress, don't you want to watch the shooting stars?" Viper asked her friend wondering why Tigress would rather stay their then come with them.

"Yeah but I think I will at the peach tree just seems more peaceful," Tigress said as she stood up from her chair and began to walk out of the kitchen leaving her friends a little saddened.

"Ok well we will be back." Crane said as he seen the feline disappear from their sight.

"Guys you go down to the valley I think I will stay here with Tigress," Po said as he turned to his friends and then back to where Tigress disappeared from sight.

"Alright then Po you and Tigress have fun," Monkey said as he waved his hand to Po and began to walk away from him along with the others following by his side.

"Thanks you guys have fun to." Po said as he waved his paw to his friends and then began to walk to the palace doors opening them.

"I will get a better view from there." Po said as he began to do a series of flips in the air until he eventually landed on the palace roof. From there he could see Tigress sitting on the edge of the cliff near the peach tree starring up at the sky.

"Tigress why would did you want to stay here by yourself?" Po said to himself but as he did he began to see bright lights up in the sky causing him to look up.

"The shooting stars they are starting." Po said as he looked up in the sky and began to start and see one or two fly by and soon thousands of them started to.

As Po then returned his attention to Tigress and then jumped off the roof and began to walk towards the sacred peach tree to be with Tigress on this glorious night. With Po walking his way there Tigress looked up in the sky and seen it lit up with the shooting stars.

"They are so beautiful." Tigress said softly as she smiled up into the sky as she thought you could only see things like this in your dreams.

"Should I make my wish in hopes that it will come true or should I?" Tigress said softly as she closed her eyes and put her right paw over her heart. But before she could finish her sentence she heard someone behind her.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in these wishes?" The voice said with a soft tone causing Tigress to turn around to see who it was and was surprised who she saw standing there.

"Po," Tigress said with a surprised tone to see the panda there smiling down at her.

"Yep that's me." Po said as he let a little laugh out and then took a seat next to the feline.

"I thought you were with the others," Tigress said as she distinctly remembered seeing Po with the others when she left the group.

"Well I can't just leave you alone on this awesome night," Po said with a smile as he lay his paws back on the ground and began to stare up into the sky.

"Thanks Po." Tigress said with a smile as she too then began to stare at the shooting stars once again.

"So Tigress what are you going to wish for?" Po asked as he looked over at Tigress who looked back at him a little shocked to hear him say that.

"Po I already told I don't believe in it," Tigress said with a bit of an angry tone as she hated to repeat herself.

"Come on Tigress I seen you and I even heard you," Po said giving Tigress a yeah right look as he knew she was trying to get out of it.

"Fine Po it's something that my heart has been longing for…love," Tigress said softly as she put her paw over her heart and smiled.

"Before you say anything Po I know I have love from friends and such but the kind of love were you find that true person in your life, like I'm the yang and I'm looking for my yin," Tigress said softly as she seen the warmth and love people share with one another and wants to feel that for herself.

"I see well then you should wish for that Tigress," Po said as he was happy to hear Tigress say such beautiful things and hoped that her wish comes true.

"But Po what's your wish?" Tigress asked with a wondered look as she looked over at the panda.

"My wish I guess it's like yours I would love to find my one true person in this life but," Po said in a happy tone but soon declined to sadness.

"But what Po," Tigress asked wanting to hear the rest of what Po was going to say.

"Well I'm just a big fat panda Tigress I don't think that any girl could fall for that," Po said bringing a slight smile on his face but soon disappeared as quickly as lighting.

"That's not true Po your soft, sweet, awesome, and nice not only that but the best kung Fu warrior ever," Tigress said softly as she brought a smile to her face trying to cheer up the panda.

"Thanks Tigress that means a lot," Po said in a happy tone as he blushed a little from all the things Tigress just said to him.

"You're welcome Po, so you think we should make our wishes?" Tigress asked Po as she gazed back up in the sky looking at the shooting stars.

"Yeah let's do it," Po said with firmness in his voice causing Tigress to giggle a little.

"Okay then but first let me get into position," Tigress said as she got up from her spot and then walked over to Po and began to sit between his legs causing the panda to blush.

"Tigress what are you doing?" Po asked in a curious tone as he loved Tigress being this close to him but wonder why she was doing it now.

"Well maybe if we make our wishes together they might come true," Tigress said with softness in her voice as she looked at the panda.

"Oh ok," Po said as he thought it was a pretty good reason and went with it as he and Po then closed their eyes together. As they did they began to speak into the sky.

"Oh shooting stars it's me Tigress and me Po we ask of you if you can please lead us to our true love in this life and if you can we would be eternally grateful so please grant us this one wish," Po and Tigress said in unison in a soft tone and as they finished they opened their eyes and looked back in the sky.

"So Po do you think they will come true?" Tigress asked softly as she lay back in Po's chest.

"I hope so Tigress." Po said with a smile as he looked down at Tigress who was rubbing her head against his chest.

"You know Tigress maybe our wish has come true already," Po said softly causing the tiger to have a wondered look.

"What do you mean Po?" Tigress asked in a confused voice as she looked up at Po wondering why he said that.

"Well what I mean is that maybe we already found our love and we just didn't know it," Po said in a soft tone as he began to gently rub his paw on Tigresses cheek back and forth.

"I think your right Po." Tigress said with a smile as she gently grabbed Po's paw and rubbed her head against and as she did she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Wishes do come true," Po said in a happy tone as he used his other paw to grab Tigresses paw and began to hold it with softness.

"Yeah I guess they do," Tigress said with a smile as she and Po began to move their heads to one another slowly as if they wanted to savor the moment.

As they continued their way to one another they each brought their lips together and soon brought them together. As they did Tigress slowly wrapped her arms around the panda with ease embracing him Deeping the kiss. Po did the same as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently and Deeping the kiss softly. As they continued to kiss they began to let their tongues dance across each other's mouths with ease almost savoring the other persons mouth but they then pulled away from another gently.

"Looks like I have found my yin," Tigress said softly as she put her head in her lovers chest and began to purr in a loud happy tone.

"Looks like I have found my yang." Po said with a smile on his face as he laid his head on top of hers and began to rub against it gently enjoying her warmth.

"I love you Po," Tigress said softly with a smile on her face as she looked him in the yes.

"As I love you my sweet little kitten." Po said with a smile as he pulled Tigress back into a kiss.

The two lovers then continued to kiss under the shooting star sky. Each holding their lover in their arms not wanting to let go of them and as they did some of the shooting stars began to form a bright white heart in the sky. As it did it began to form the faces of Po and Tigress smiling at one another but it soon dispersed and continued to shower the sky with bright lights. The two continued to kiss happy that their wishes came true to find their love in this life and into the next and that wishes can come true if you just believe hard enough.

Thanks for reading this one shot guys and I hoped you liked it. Now I know it seems not that great but my head just wasn't in the writing mood but anyways remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
